


It's Unfair that I Want This So Bad

by pinesmabel99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infinite Tsukuyomi, this is me nitpicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: He prides in the way he's determined to finish any mission so when war arises, there's no other way but for him to end it. But when he's trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, things get complicated. Can he really abandon this picture perfect illusion?





	It's Unfair that I Want This So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> madara should've read coraline and taken notes from the other mother. in the show and movie, it was obviously flawed so it was a bit easier for the characters to want to leave. this is just my take please don't attack me !!

Naruto wakes up to a bang on his bedroom door. 

He stares at it, wondering when he had divisions in his room. The shitty apartment he’s lived in since he was born was adequate in providing for one person yet it wouldn’t provide space for a spacious bedroom.

So, how the hell is someone knocking on a door that doesn’t belong to his apartment? He opens the cabinet drawers, trying to find a kunai, his mind racing, adrenaline tingling in his nerves.

_Wait, the war…. I’m in the…._

“Naruto!” 

The door slams open, its hinges loose at the redhead’s punch. 

His very much living mother glared down at the sleepy blonde, hands firm on her hips, and her stance was downright on the offensive.

“Your teammates have been waiting for you. And here you are, snoring away!” The kunoichi complains, crossing her arms. “Wash up and go down-“

“-What am I doing here?” He mumbles to himself. Surveying the room, it looked similar yet different. “I, I have to go!” 

He scrambles out of bed, unbothered that he’s only wearing a plain shirt and boxers. 

“Hey, at least get dressed, baka!” Kushina giggles in amusement. She opens his closet, rummaging through his hanged clothes. “Here you go….” 

Naruto knows this is all an illusion, the elaborate plan of Madara actually worked on him! The world has ended and here he is, receiving a sermon from his deceased mother. 

“Naruto?” She calls out, placing his clothes on his lap. “Good morning.”

He narrows his eyes at the woman. “Thank you.” He drawls, not really wanting to spit out accusations, even at this memory of his mother.

When she leaves, he changes his outfit and snuck out through the window. 

“Told you.” 

He safely lands on the ground to see a pair of people in front of him. The surprise couldn’t be helped as he sees Sakura _and _Sasuke staring down at him in amusement.

He stands up, patting the dirt off his jacket. They dressed normally, the way they did before the war, before everything turned upside down and left every village reeling from the prospect of war.

“You idiot, we’re late for our training!” Sakura complains, her fingers rubbing on the side of her head. “How are you even the son of the Yellow Flash? At least land _gracefully _when you try to rebel, yeah?”

“Maybe he’s adopted.” Sasuke chimes in. On his usual impassive face, a corner of his mouth is tilted upwards, like the bastard is actually _smiling._

“Guys, we have to get back to the battlefield! Madara, his plan is working. We have to-“

“Uh, Madara’s been dead for decades, loser. I should know. He’s my ancestor, co-founder of Konoha and all that.” Sasuke cuts in his ramblings. His eyebrows furrow in bafflement. “And what battlefield? There is no war, Naruto.”

Sakura’s teasing expression shifted to a more worried one. “Its just a bad dream, Naruto. Everything is fine.” She assures him. 

He doesn’t believe it. His real friends are battling it out with Kaguya and Madara. He _should _be helping them! Staying here isn’t an option.

There has to be a way to escape this. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t know shit about genjutsu. If he were to visit the library though, he might be able to find something useful. 

“Yeah, maybe it was some whack dream. I mean, Kaguya, the Divine Tree, Madara being alive, what weird stuff my head imagined, huh?” He laughs, shaking his head.

The two nodded. 

“Come on, we’ll knock some sense into you!” Sakura suggested. 

Sasuke _laughs._

_This is my mission; infiltrate this fake village, hang out with my perfect and fake friends. I have to get to the real ones; no matter what._

A group of children surrounded Sakura, laughing and ardently greeted her. She kneels to their level, replying their fervent questions of “How are you, Child of Heroes?” “It’s a lovely afternoon, right Sakura-chan?”

“Popular as ever, Sakura.” Sasuke grumbles. 

“Hey, you were popular at the Academy. Let me have a chance in the spotlight, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura banters, making Sasuke jokingly roll his eyes.

_They never flirt! Sasuke would just call her annoying and, and Sakura isn’t the daughter of a Hokage. I am!_

Naruto looks up to see the Great Rock Faces changed; on the fourth, instead of his dad carved there, its Sakura’s dad who’s there. 

He stares at his teammate; her face a little sullen, but her green eyes glint at seeing the kids’ wave at her as they part ways. 

“Yo, Naruto.” 

It was Kiba. He and the other Team 8 are walking away from the Hokage Tower which means they just came back from their mission. 

_Hold on, a fake mission! This entire scene is a damn dream._

“Naruto-kun.” Hinata greets in her usual soft-spoken manner. She looks up at him, lilac moonstones gleaming with the afternoon glow. Her mouth curved in its usual amiable greeting. 

“Oh hey, Hinata.” He distractedly mumbles back. His eyes are busy tracing all the paths around them that could lead to the library. He never actually went there in his own volition so he wouldn’t correctly recall its location.

“Konoha’s specialty couple are fighting?” Kiba gasps on false concern. His smile is wolfish and he wags his finger at Hinata. “You did tell him the mission could’ve extended at any time right? They had a sensory type in their group so an ambush wasn’t going to work. And the wild goose chase took longer.”

“We didn’t fight.” Hinata assures her teammates. “And I did tell him before I left.”

Shino adjusts his glasses. “Thankfully, we retained our reputation as being the superior sensory group in Konoha. They were wannabes.”

_Since when did Shino talk in more than one sentence?_

Sakura snaps her fingers. “That’s why Naruto had a nightmare. He was so worried about his girlfriend!” She exclaims like she _discovered_ an amazing thing. “He dreamt about some war and he has to return to the battlefield or something.”

“A war only happens when people have something or someone to protect, makes sense.” Shino affirms.

Kiba laughs until tears pool at his eyes. “Oh shit, you got it bad, bro!”

“Pathetic.” Sasuke jabs at the blonde. 

His heart beats in unexplained joy at that. “She’s my _what?_ Hinata, we’re dating?” He inquires, his voice increasing in pitch and the shock also startles the group.

_Damn you Madara. _He curses as he watches Hinata’s cheeks suffuse a tantalizing rosy red. His mouth curved in fondness he didn’t know he had for her. 

“I’m sorry I made you worry, Naruto-kun. I’m safe now. I’m by your side.” Hinata promises, her hand on his bicep. 

Comfort seeps deep in his veins. Would it be so bad to bask in her warmth? She _is _his girlfriend. 

_Snap out of it. This is genjutsu. _

“This is a dream.” He states, hoping for the words to sink into his own mind and ground itself out of conviction. 

Kiba makes a gagging sound, leaning on the Aburame. “Disgusting, absolutely revolting. I can’t stand here another moment to witness your horrible flirting!” He spits out, sticking his nose in the air. “I will never know what she sees in you.”

“Its a dream come true.” Hinata counters.

He drops a kiss on her forehead. Just to _you know_, test the waters, to see how this obviously fake Hinata reacts. 

He better convince his thunder heart of that, or even his elated thoughts at the idea that he could make Hinata this happy. 

The Hyuga blushes, her thick eyelashes flutters and he’s so enchanted by her adorably flustered reaction. 

He didn’t notice Sakura and Kiba teasing them. Looking down, he sees Hinata visibly curling into his chest, hiding her reddened face. 

“You’ll keep me safe, won’t you?” Hinata ask, pouting in the cutest manner he has ever seen. 

She, or rather Madara, must’ve known Hinata pouting is one of his ultimate weaknesses. Her safety is a thing that he will give his life for. She has saved him twice. Why not return the favour?

He loosely drapes his arm on her shoulders, fingers caressing the naked slope of her arm. “Yeah, hime, I’ll keep you safe.” He vows.

“I’d hate to intrude on this,” Sakura giggles, gesturing to his one armed embrace. “But we really have to train!”

“Right, right, yeah!” Kiba hurriedly agrees.

Naruto stops himself at saying things like, _idiot don’t touch my girlfriend! Or don’t stand too near Hinata, she might caught your stupid but she’s smarter than you! _Kiba should keep Hinata away, this fake Hinata, because he’s having a hard time to hate this place if she keeps on looking at him with adoration and pink tinged cheeks. She looks so cute!

Training with both of his teammates, not actually fighting because he has to beg Sasuke to return to the village, is something he didn’t realize he missed. 

Their synchronicity is impeccable, having years behind them, they could practically predict each other’s thoughts during a battle. 

Hours later, he lays on the ground, staring up the sun. He cursed Madara for the fiftieth time but more specifically, hating himself for being content in this dream. 

He yelps when Sasuke kicks his side. “Bastard!” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Still dreaming, loser?” He mocks but hands him his jug of water. 

“Where’s the library? I, I need to check on something.” Naruto innocently acquires.

His pink haired best friend makes a sour face. “If you want to read Jiraiya’s book just ask Kakashi-sensei though I will put you into a coma if that’s your reason.” She threatens with veins throbbing on the side of her head and her fists clenching. 

Naruto sits up, shaking his head. “That’s-what no!- I need to read up on something.” 

Sasuke gave him the directions and he sprints to it.

The table is filled with books he barely read through. He bangs his head on the table, muffled curses under his breath. 

“There isn’t anything about a higher level type of genjutsu, damn it.” He opens another book, his finger tracing the inked paragraphs, hoping to find some clue. Its been an hour and still he isn’t anywhere near escaping this dream.

Since nothing came up from his research, he hops on roofs until he arrived at the Great Stone Faces. The vantage view provided unsettled him greatly. 

Konoha is his village, his home, and he’d defend and this place until his last breath. The dilemma he’s in gives him vertigo. 

“Kai, kai, kai, goddamn it, kai!” In the echoes, he could hear the precise sense of frustration he feels. How is he supposed to escape a scenario he has been secretly dreaming? 

Looking down at the monument he’s sitting at, he recognizes the face to be Sakura’s dad and not of his. He frowns, hands clenching, and he tilts his chin heavenward. 

“Granny Tsunade!” He shouts and jumps. Climbing down the mountain, he swiftly enters the Hokage Tower and opens the door to the main office.

“Welcome back!” The blonde heartily chirps, adjusting her small glasses.

The air in his lungs suspend as confusion and pure, utter joy, battle in his chest. Because not five feet from him, his father is reporting to Lady Fifth; his posture relaxed and he even smile sat the end of his narration.

Naruto took a step back, his instincts insisting that he should run away, that this sight is just too much for him to comprehend.

The real Fourth Hokage smiles at Naruto; the sides of his eyes crinkled and he waved at the stunned teenager. 

Naruto nearly cries at actually witnessing it.

“I’m home, Naruto!” Minato chuckles.

He grits his teeth. What could he say to his father? _You should be dead. What the hell are you doing here? _He doesn’t know what to say. 

“Shouldn’t you say, welcome back, you eavesdropper! Spying on a report briefing because he misses his old man, I’m touched.” Minato teases, moving towards him. He slung an arm around his son’s shoulders and brought Naruto closer to the desk. “Are we done here, Lady Fifth? Extended missions make me long for Kushina’s cooking!” 

Naruto couldn’t deny the curiosity in him. He also wanted to know his mother’s cooking. Is she truly excellent or is his dad just biased? He laughs at that notion. 

Tsunade glances at him, with a quirked mouth. “My, your son has gone mad with hunger too. Fine, fine, I’ll let you boys go home.” She says in a quiet tone, a manner the _real _Tsunade would never resort to.

But, Naruto _is _hungry and his dad just got home.

_I wonder what mom will cook tonight. Maybe it’ll be special because dad returned._

He listens as Minato narrates his mission, the guilt subsiding the longer he feels Minato’s warmth. A father’s comfort he never experienced before. 

_Maybe I should stay longer. This intel gathering is harder than I thought! _It sounded more half-assed but he didn’t care. 

They arrived at the house a little into the evening, his father kept on taking detours, buying sweets, chattering on how his mother would be so delighted. He stared at the crowd they're in, secretly delighted at how normal the appear. They actually blend in with other parent and child duos and groups, milling about town, ease in their gait, and have nothing to worry about except for dinner.

“I’m home!” Naruto shouts, taking his shoes off.

“Welcome home!” An enthusiastic reply chorused.

He stood still, not expecting someone to say it back at home. It’s a nasty habit he’s done over the years. 

“I bought more desserts, everyone!” Minato cheers on, giving the paper bags to Sakura.

There, in the living, were all his friends, smiling at him. The dining table was filled with different kinds of food. Paper string decoration hung on the walls, and a banner that says “Happy Birthday Naruto!”

“What’s-what’s all this, guys?” Naruto stammers, gobsmacked that this many people are in his house, willing to waste a day because he was born.

Hinata walks around the table, the cake on her hands. “You honestly didn’t think we would forget your birthday, did you, Naruto-kun? You’re special to us. We love you.” She whispers to him, in a voice firm with conviction it made his eyes water.

“Make a wish, I’m starving!” Choji complains and dodges a punch from Ino.

Naruto shakes his head, wiping the falling tears from his cheeks. “I don’t need to make a wish. Everything I want, it’s here.” He wraps an arm on Hinata’s waist, his nose buried at the top of her head, and he hides a grin; the sort that hurts one’s cheeks.

_Tomorrow, I’ll start to investigate. _He vows half-heartedly, listening to his friends, his _parents, _singing the birthday song, laughing, and clapping their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> how do u think naruto would feel now ?


End file.
